


Little Boy Blue

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Adoption, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, F/M, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Detective Nyla Harper has it all...a happy marriage, an amazing daughter, and a great career. But when she and Officer Nolan are dispatched to a missing child call, Nyla’s life is changed forever.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Changes

Sergeant Wade Grey gave a stern look around the roll call room. “Quiet down...quiet down people! Before we get started today I’d like to introduce your new Captain, Captain Jillian Evans. Captain Evans comes to us from the Newton division.” Wade looked at his new captain, and old friend, and gave a brisk nod. Captain Jillian Evans cleared her throat as she walked around the roll call room, looking at her new command. Captain Jillian Evans was a tough cop, a fair cop...and a haunted cop. She hoped this new assignment would be a new start for her. The tall and lanky Captain with the long, black hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail, and the haunted but sharp dark green eyes that never missed a thing cleared her throat. “You may call me Captain, Cap, or Jilly. The first person that calls me Jillian will be getting freeway therapy. My door is always open. I will always have your back...always; unless you fuck up. You fuck up, and I’ll be the one driving the bus over you. Sgt. Grey am I clear?” Jillian looked at her old friend with raised eyebrows. Sgt. Grey nodded. “Yes, Captain.” Jillian glanced around the room and her eyes landed on Officer Lucy Chen...who was still using her maiden name professionally. “Officer Chen, am I clear?” Lucy nodded somewhat nervously. “Yes ma’am, Captain.” Jillian gave a brisk nod. “Be safe out there people...everyone goes home safely today.” And with that, Captain Jillian Evans briskly walked out of the roll call room. 

Sgt. Grey waited until the new Captain had left before he glanced around the room. Officer Grayson Wells let out a low whistle. “Ball buster.” Snickers and chuckles were heard around the room as Sgt. Grey hid his smile. “That she is, Officer Wells. But remember, she’s from Newton...one of the toughest and most dangerous divisions in the LAPD. She doesn’t take any shit, so, consider yourselves warned.” Sgt. Grey gave the morning brief before dismissing his officers. Officer Tim Bradford frowned as he watched his new wife, Officer Lucy Chen, grimace as she stood up. Tim hurried to Lucy, concerned. Lucy was almost halfway through her pregnancy with triplets, and the pregnancy was beginning to take a toll. “You ok, Boot?” Lucy smiled at her new hubby and former T.O. still amazed at the journey life had taken them on. Lucy tiredly sighed. “I’m fine babe. They’re just all active today...very active.” Officer Angela Lopez came to stand beside Lucy. “We got her, Bradford. You and Wells better hit it before you piss off the new captain.” Tim sighed and nodded as he leaned in and gave Lucy a quick, hot kiss. “I love you, Boot.” Lucy smiled into Tim’s eyes. “I love you too.” 

An hour later, Tim and Grayson rolled their eyes at each other. They’d been dispatched to a residential house where the homeowner was apparently harassing a pizza delivery driver. Grayson glared at the homeowner. “Sir, bottom line is you need to let the delivery driver do his job, and not intimidate him.” The homeowner got in Grayson’s face. “Fuck you, pig! I helped him give me my pizza!” Tim rolled his eyes. “This can go many different ways right now, Mr. Santos. Threatening the pizza delivery guy with a gun is not helping him do his job. It’s all about your attitude! So unless you want to eat your pizza in a jail cell, back up, and sit down. Now.” Mr. Santos glared at Tim, Grayson, and the terrified pizza delivery guy. But he sat down when Tim took a step towards him. Tim shook his head. “Enjoy your pizza Mr. Santos.” Grayson and Tim escorted the terrified pizza delivery guy back to his car. 

Tim and Grayson were cruising the streets of L.A., chit chatting. Other than Mr. Santos harassing the pizza delivery guy, they hadn’t had any other calls yet, and the shift was super slow. Grayson glanced at Tim. “How’s Chey feeling?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “She’s up and down. It’s really getting to her how limited she is right now. We keep telling her to be patient, she’s got a lot of injuries to recover from. But you know how Cheyenne is...she’s the most impatient person I know. She wants to do everything, now.” Tim chuckled but was looking straight ahead and missed Grayson’s frustrated eyeroll. Grayson did indeed know how impatient Cheyenne was... and her impatience was slowly killing him. Tim did glance at Grayson then. “She’s ok though...she’s recovering really well. She’s worried about not being able to play college ball again, but the doctors say she should be able to.” Tim huffed in frustration. “Honestly, Chey’s not the problem right now...it’s Lucy.” Grayson looked at Tim in surprise. “What’s up?” Tim rolled his eyes. “She’s suddenly scope locked on the big three. She’s worrying about every tiny detail. Right now she’s got me working on their nursery every spare second I have.” Grayson chuckled and mocked Tim. “Ohh no she didn’t. She asked for your help around the house? That’s ridiculous...outrageous even.” Tim smirked at him. “Watch it, Wells. No...I mean I don’t mind helping her get ready for them...I’m excited to actually. But they’re not due until May, and she’s acting like they’ll be here tomorrow.” Tim sighed as he glanced at Grayson. “Honestly...I think it’s still too early for some of this. The babies are ok, and the pregnancy is right on schedule, and everything is fine...so far. But after we lost our first one...” Tim shook his head as Grayson nodded. “I get it dude.” Tim was about to say something else when he heard over the police radio that Nolan and Harper were being dispatched to a missing child call. Tim glanced at Grayson who sighed and glumly nodded. Tim slowed down and pulled a u-turn as Grayson activated the lights and sirens. They headed in the direction of the address that Nolan and Harper had been dispatched to.


	2. Missing Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyla and John are dispatched to a house on a missing child call. Tim and Grayson arrive to back them up, but Nyla soon realizes all is not as it seems.

Detective Nyla Harper and Officer John Nolan pulled up in front of the tiny, dilapidated house they’d been dispatched to on a missing child call. John glanced grimly around. “Not the best neighborhood.” Nyla shrugged her shoulders. “This probably won’t end well...calls like this in neighborhoods like these never do.” John just nodded as he and Nyla got out of their shop. They were halfway to the front door when Nyla turned at the sound of closing car doors. She looked at Tim and Grayson in surprise as they quickly walked towards her and John. “What are you two doing here?” Tim tilted his head towards Grayson. “Wells needs to get used to these kinds of calls...he hates them. Besides, we aren’t busy at the moment.” Nyla nodded as she shot Grayson a sympathetic look. “I get it Wells. Just prepare yourself now...this probably isn’t going to end well.” Grayson glumly nodded as the foursome proceeded up to the front door. 

Nyla knocked on the door as Grayson tried to look through the small, grimy window on the front door that had clearly seen better days. Grayson huffed in frustration. “I can’t see a damn thing through this.” Nyla knocked again as the front door opened. A young, nervous, and clearly stoned young woman with greasy blonde hair wearing dirty clothes opened the door. She looked at the four police officers in confusion. “Yes? Can I help you?” Nyla looked at the woman kindly as John, Tim, and Grayson peered inside. “Ma’am, we’re with the LAPD, we received a call about a missing child?” The young woman nodded nervously. “Yes, yes, my son is gone.” Nyla took a step forward. “Ma’am, could we have this discussion inside please?” The young woman glanced behind her nervously but nodded and stepped aside. “My name is Tiffany. Please come in.” 

Once they were all inside, the officers realized there was someone else in the house...a big, burly, older man who was currently passed out on a ratty couch that was duct taped in several places. Tim stalked to him and shook him. “Sir, wake up and please show me your hands.” The man groaned as Tim shook him again. “Sir! Wake up and put your hands where I can see them please!” Tiffany glanced nervously around. “That’s my boyfriend Brent. Please don’t wake him...he gets mad if he’s disturbed.” Nyla glanced at John and they moved to flank Tiffany on either side as Grayson moved to the other side of the couch. Nyla looked at Tiffany. “Ma’am...may I call you Tiffany?” Tiffany nervously nodded as Nyla softly smiled at her. “Thank you. Ok, Tiffany, can you give me some information on your son?” Tiffany frowned at her. “What kind of information?” Nyla and John glanced at each other, as John spoke up. “What is your son’s name? Do you remember what he was wearing the last time you saw him? How old is he?” Tiffany nodded and counted on her fingers trying to remember the rapid fire questions. But she was high as a kite and her brain was fuzzy. “His name is Jay...he’s three years old...”

Just then, Tiffany’s equally high boyfriend Brent woke up, sat up, and tried to stand up. “What the fuck are you goddamn cops doing here?” Tim frowned at him. “We’re here about a missing child, sir. Just please stay where you are and keep your hands where I can see them.” Brent glared at Tiffany before glaring at Tim and Grayson. “That little shit ain’t missing. He’s with his grandpa.” Tim and Grayson glanced at each other as Brent started yelling at Tiffany, who was talking to John and Nyla. “Don’t say a damn word Tiffany, don’t you tell them a damn thing.” Grayson scowled deeply at Brent. “What did you just say?” Brent was glaring at Tim and Grayson. “I told you, the kid is with his grandpa!” Brent then tried to stand as he glared at Tiffany. “You stupid bitch, shut the fuck up!” 

Nyla’s feeling of dread increased as she glanced at Tiffany and then at Brent, who was becoming more agitated by the minute...no, this call wasn’t going to end well. Or so, Nyla thought. Nyla smiled kindly at Tiffany. “Tiffany, do you mind if I take a quick look around? Sometimes little ones like to hide, just want to be sure that Jay’s not hiding from the loud voices in here.” Tiffany nervously nodded her head as Brent tried to stand up again. “Shut the fuck up Tiff! No, you can’t look around, Officer!” Tiffany turned and glared at Brent. “This is my house, not yours, and I say she can look around! They all can!” Brent tried to launch himself at Tiffany, but was clotheslined by Tim. “Sir! Plant your ass in that couch unless you want to get arrested. Don’t try that again.” Brent glared at Tim. “I freaking told you, numbnuts, the kid is with his grandpa.” Tim simply nodded. “We heard you the first two times.” Tim glanced at Nyla and nodded, letting her know he and Grayson had Brent under control. Nyla looked at John. “You stay with Tiffany. I’ll be right back.” John nodded as Nyla slowly walked out of the tiny living room.

Nyla had a horrible feeling that Jay wasn’t at his grandpa’s...he was somewhere in this house, probably dead. Nyla made her way into the tiny, filthy kitchen. She glanced around and saw all kinds of dirty dishes, rotten food, and drug paraphernalia. It broke her heart that this was a stark reality for some kids every day of their lives. No kid should have to live in this crap. She walked out onto a tiny porch off the kitchen and saw piles of dirty, smelly clothes. “Jay? Are you in here buddy?” Nyla moved the pile of clothes with her foot, but found nothing. She glanced into the backyard, but didn’t see anything unusual. Nyla shook her head in frustration...and it was then she noticed a closed door half hidden by trash. Nyla kicked the trash out of the way and opened the door. She saw a tiny bedroom, that was just as messy and dirty as the rest of the house. She glanced around but saw nothing unusual. Seeing another small door next to the unmade, filthy bed, Nyla quickly walked to it. She glanced over her shoulder at the raised voices and shook her head...Tiffany and Brent were screaming at each other, each threatening to kill each other, while Tim and Grayson and John were yelling back to be quiet. Nyla looked back at the closet door and pulled out a pair of rubber gloves. She put them on and placed her hand on the doorknob. Nyla whipped out her flashlight as she turned the knob and open the door... and her eyes went wide with shock and disbelief and the sight before her.


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyla makes a grisly discovery in the house she and Nolan were dispatched to. Her discovery shocks everyone...including Nyla and she gets rough with a suspect.

Nyla stormed back into the tiny living room as she got on her radio. “Dispatch, This is 07-Adam-14, requesting an ambulance at 231 Sandhill Rd, and put a rush on it.” Nyla had disgust and murder in her eyes as she stormed up to Tiffany and spun her around. Nyla glared at Tim. “Cuff that bastard, now!” Tim didn’t even ask why, he just jerked Brent to his feet and cuffed him before Brent knew what was happening. Tiffany decided she had some fight in her and began struggling with Nyla, who slammed her into the coffee table. Nyla roughly ground Tiffany’s face into the table. “Resist again, Tiffany, please! Please, go for it!” John and Grayson gaped at Nyla as Tim tried to calm her. “Harper, lock it up.” Nyla was still glaring at the back of Tiffany’s head, holding her head against the coffee table. Tim now glared at Nyla. “Harper! Get off of her, now!” Nyla looked at Tim and slowly got off of Tiffany as she snapped the cuffs on her. Tim looked at Nyla, concerned. “What’s up? What’s happened?” Nyla shook her head in disgust at Tiffany and Brent. “I found Jay. They’re both under arrest for felony child abuse, child endangerment, child neglect, aggravated assault, and anything else I can think of. Ambulance is on the way, send the medics to the back bedroom.” Tim sadly shook his head. He glanced at John. “Nolan, you and I will take these two out to the shops. Wells, you go with Harper.” Grayson sighed and nodded as he followed Nyla, while John and Tim formally arrested Brent and Tiffany, reading them their rights as they led them out of the house. Grayson nervously looked at Nyla. “Is the kid alive?” Nyla kept staring straight ahead. “Yes.”

Nyla rushed back to the closet, kicking things aside as she went. Grayson pulled out his flashlight and shone it inside the closet...and gasped. “Jesus Christ.” There, at the far end of the tiny closet, was a terrified, filthy little boy, with strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was covered in bruises. His mouth was duct taped, as were his hands and his feet...and he was duct taped to the wall. Nyla pulled out her phone and took several pictures of Jay, documenting the condition she found him in. Then Nyla gently pulled the tape off of Jay’s mouth before using her utility knife to free his hands, feet and body. She cooed to him as Grayson shone his flashlight on them. “It’s ok...Blue Eyes. I know your name is Jay, but you have such pretty blue eyes! My name is Nyla...and the big guy behind me is my friend Grayson. There we go Blue Eyes, that feels better doesn’t it?” Once she’d freed him, Jay launched himself into Nyla’s arms. “It’s ok, Blue Eyes. You come with me and Grayson ok? We’re going to take you to the doctor and help you feel better.” Jay hadn’t said a word but was trembling in Nyla’s arms and had his tiny arms locked around her neck. Tim came into the room. “Ambulance is here. He ok?” Nyla glared at him as she handed Tim her phone. He pulled up the pictures Nyla had taken of Jay... and grimaced. Tim shook his head as he scrolled through the pictures. “Damn. Some people don’t deserve to be parents.” 

Tim’s sister, Paramedic Sydney Phelps, and her partner, Paramedic Hailey Dunn came into the room. Sydney looked at Jay and smiled. “Hey there little guy. Want to take a ride with me and Hailey in my cool truck?” Hailey reached for him, but Jay screamed at the top of his lungs. “No! No! I want Nywa.” Nyla ruefully smiled at the way he butchered her name. “It’s ok, Blue Eyes. I’m right here and I won’t leave you ok? But we have to go ride with Sydney in her cool truck, ok?” Jay tightened his arms around Nyla as Hailey looked at Sydney. “Let’s just let them take him to the hospital. He doesn’t seem to be in enough distress that requires an ambulance...other than being traumatized by his douchebag parents.” Sydney nodded in agreement. “Ok little man, you can ride with Nyla, ok?” Nyla rubbed Jay’s back up and down as she rushed outside with Jay followed by Grayson, Tim, Sydney, and Hailey. 

Several hours had passed since Nyla had discovered three year old Jay duct taped to the filthy wall in a filthy closet in his drug addicted mother’s house. Nyla had refused to leave Jay’s side. Doctor Samantha Burnette walked into Jay’s hospital room. He was laying in bed watching cartoons on tv and had a death grip on Nyla’s hand. Dr. Burnette smiled at Jay. “Hi, Jay. You came back to see me, huh?” Jay simply nodded his head, but stared at the tv with a blank expression on his face. Nyla looked at Dr. Burnette in surprise. “You know Jay?” Dr. Burnette kept the bright smile on her face. “I sure do, Detective. Can I speak to you for a minute, Detective?” Nyla nodded as Jay turned to look at her with frightened, weary eyes. “Don’t worry, Blue Eyes. I’m just going right over there to talk to Dr. Burnette, ok? I’m not leaving you cutie...promise.” Nyla turned up the tv so Jay couldn’t overhear her conversation with the doctor. Nyla walked over to Dr. Burnette and they spoke in hushed tones as Dr. Burnette flipped through Jay’s chart. “So Jay is a frequent flyer with us. He’s been brought in 18 times in the last four months.” Nyla looked at her incredulously. “What the hell? Then why has he not been taken out of his mother’s care?” Dr. Burnette looked at Nyla sadly. “He has...multiple times. She gets her shit together enough to get him back, then once she has him back, she falls apart again.” Nyla crossed her arms and huffed in frustration, shaking her head. Dr. Burnette looked at Jay. “I think this time is different though. For one, he’s never been found held prisoner like that before...and then there’s this. Another first for Jay. I don’t think his mother has a shot in hell of getting him back this time.” Dr. Burnette pointed to what she’d been reading in Jay’s chart, and Nyla felt her blood boil. “They shot him up with drugs?” Dr. Burnette sadly nodded. “We found no needle marks on him...my guess is they gave him something like a cold medicine that would make him drowsy and laced it. Probably to make him even drowsier so he’d be quiet.” 

Nyla fought back tears as she looked at Dr. Burnette. “Does he have any other family?” Dr. Burnette sadly shook her head. “No. He has his mother and her endless parade of boyfriends. That’s it. The last time he was brought in, he had broken bones...caused by whatever shithead mom was dating at the time. After that, we tried like hell to find family for him. His mother’s parents are both dead, she has no siblings or extended family. His father is currently sitting in San Quentin for a triple murder...he’s a former gang member. No one in his father’s extended family wants him, and his father terminated his parental rights a while ago.” Nyla sighed as she looked back at Jay, who was now sleeping. “So he has no one.” Dr. Burnette smiled at her. “Well yes...up until today. He has you. You’ve done more for him the last few hours than his mother has for his entire life.” Nyla kept staring at Jay, entranced...she couldn’t explain why or how he’d so very quickly wound in his way into her heart, but he most definitely had. “Will he be ok?” Dr. Burnette looked at Nyla grimly. “I’ll give it to you straight, Detective.” Nyla looked back at Dr.Burnette as Dr. Burnette sighed. “We’ll be able to flush the drugs out of his system, and he’ll recover from that. But if his mother somehow gets him back? Jay won’t have a very long lifespan. And one day, you’ll be answering a call at his house because his mother or her loser boyfriend killed him. That little boy needs a miracle.” And Dr. Burnette smiled to herself, because she had a feeling Jay had just gotten his miracle, in the form of Detective Nyla Harper.


	4. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is taken to the hospital. Nyla goes with him and refuses to leave him. Tim tells Jase about finding Jay, and how deeply the call affected Nyla. Jase goes to the hospital to check on Nyla and realizes how strongly the call affected her... and how attached she’s become to Jay.

Tim had just gotten off shift, and told Lucy he’d meet her at home, and he’d bring dinner. They’d driven into work separately that day as Lucy had a doctor’s appointment. But Tim made another stop on the way home. He drove to his cousin’s (and Nyla’s husband) house. Tim hopped out of his truck as his cousin, Jase Billings, opened the front door and hurried outside. Jase had a slightly panicked look in his eyes. “It’s Nyla isn’t it? How bad is it? I haven’t been able to reach her all day...” Tim grasped Jase’s shoulder, cutting him off. “Nyla’s fine. She’s at the hospital...but not as a patient. Let’s go inside...we need to talk.” Jase sighed with relief as he and Tim walked inside of the house.

Jase got two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Tim, as they sat down at the kitchen table. Jase took a long pull from his beer as he looked at Tim. “Ok, let’s have it.” Tim drank the neck of his beer and sighed. “So, Nyla and Nolan were dispatched on a missing child call. It turned out to be a really ugly one. Wells and I backed them up.” Tim briefly closed his eyes and shook his head as images of the pictures he’d seen on Nyla’s phone came back to him. Tim opened his eyes and took another long pull from his beer. “Missing kid was a 3 year old little boy named Jay. Only he wasn’t missing. He was fucking duct taped in a closet, and taped to the damn wall while his drug addict mom and her shitbag boyfriend got high in the living room. He’d been in there for who knows how long.” Jase shook his head and sipped his beer. “Bro...that’s fucked up.” Tim nodded as he rolled his shoulders. “Nyla’s the one who found him. And when she did she went apeshit on the mom. Jase...I’ve never seen a call affect her like that. Nyla’s usually the one that keeps the rest of us calm. Anyway, the kid was terrified and traumatized, and he absolutely would not let go of Nyla. She’s with him at Cedars Sinai right now. She’s the only person the kid will let anywhere near him...except one of the doctors.” Jase softly smiled at that. “I’ve always said she’s my guardian angel...looks like she’s someone else’s too.” Tim smiled and nodded. “Anyway, that’s where she is, and my guess is she’ll be there for a while.” Jase nodded as he and Tim finished their beers. 

About an hour and a half later, Nyla was standing out in the hallway, leaning against the wall outside of Jay’s hospital room. Nyla had just gotten word that Jay’s mother and her boyfriend were being held without bond, and were facing a host of charges. Child Protective Services was sending someone to interview Jay and was looking for a foster home for him...and it broke Nyla’s heart. She’d found out Jay had been in this vicious circle of abuse, neglect, and foster homes since he was 6 months old...but nothing ever seemed to change for him. Nyla tiredly rubbed her neck, wondering what the hell she could do for Jay, who was currently sound asleep. Nyla closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to recharge her mind and body. 

“Hey gorgeous, come here often?” Nyla smiled as she recognized her husband’s voice. She opened her eyes to see Jase, loaded down with a pizza box and several plastic bags. He set the box and bags down on the floor and framed her face with his hands. “It was a bad one huh? Tim told me about the missing kid call...who apparently isn’t missing and now thinks you’re his guardian angel.” Nyla softly laughed as tears flooded her eyes, and her laughs changed to sobs. Jase kissed her mouth as he wrapped her in his arms. “Shhhhh...it’s ok baby. I’ve got you. It’s ok.” Nyla wrapped her arms around Jase and sobbed. “Oh Jase...I’ve never found a kid in that condition before. It was so awful. When I found him, he had these big beautiful blue eyes...but his eyes were so empty. I’ve never seen that look on a kid’s face before.” Jase held her tightly as he stayed quiet, letting her get it all out. “He’s been abused a lot, and neglected...and he’s only 3.” Nyla sobbed again as Jase eased back and framed her face again. “And because of you, Detective Harper, he’s safe tonight. He gets to sleep in a warm bed tonight, surrounded by people who want to help him and protect him.” Jase gave Nyla a deep, hot kiss, before he leaned down and picked up the things he brought. “And because of me, he gets pizza for dinner, and some new clothes and toys.” Nyla shook her head and laughed as she kissed Jase deeply, and whispered against his mouth. “I love you.” Jase grinned at her. “Who doesn’t? C’mon, introduce me to your new little buddy.” 

Jase and Nyla walked into Jay’s hospital room. Jay had just woken up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. He looked at Nyla and smiled...but the smile was quickly replaced by fear when he saw Jase. Nyla put the pizza box down on a chair and rushed to Jay and engulfed him in her arms. “It’s ok, Jay, it’s ok sweetheart. This is my husband, and his name is Jase. Jase is really nice and he’s funny too. He won’t hurt you sweetheart, I promise.” Jay slowly eased back and studied Jase who was grinning at him. “Your name’s wike mine.” Jase nodded and kept grinning at him, barely noticing Jay’s speech impediment.“Hey little dude. Yep, my name is almost exactly like yours. How cool is that?” Jay looked back at Nyla. “I’m hungwy.” Jay clearly had some type of speech problem, but Nyla could understand him. She nodded and grinned at him. “I am too...guess what? Jase brought us pizza!” Jay’s eyes lit up with excitement and soon he and Nyla and Jase were eating pizza together and laughing as Jay was also playing with the toy cars Jase had bought him. It was the happiest Jay had ever been in his three short years of life.


	5. Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyla struggles to figure out what she wants and how to help Jay. Because Nyla knows if she doesn’t figure out a way to help Jay, he’ll be lost.

Dr. Burnette frowned in confusion as she heard laughter and squealing coming out of Jay’s hospital room. She knocked on the door and gently opened it...and froze, the sight before her making her heart melt. Jay was in his hospital bed, sandwiched in between Jase and Nyla, who was reading him a book. Every so often she’d tickle Jay, or Jase would make funny faces at him, and Jay would squeal in delight. Dr. Burnette had treated Jay many times over the last three years... and she’d never seen him smile or laugh, not even once. She wiped a tear from her eye, as she shut the door and smiled at the three of them. “Sounds like a party in here.” Nyla looked up and smiled...but before she could say anything, Jay spoke up. “I got pizza! And caws! Vwoom, vwoom!” Dr. Burnette smiled and nodded at Jay. “I see that, little man. Very cool. Detective Harper, can I speak to you a minute?” Nyla nodded as she climbed out of the hospital bed. Jay snuggled up to Jase, who was now a hero in Jay’s eyes, as Jase took over reading to him. Nyla looked at Dr. Burnette. “What’s up?” Dr. Burnette sighed. “A representative is here from Child Protective Services, and they want to interview Jay.” Nyla sighed and nodded, as Dr. Burnette looked at Jay. “They haven’t found a foster home yet, so once he’s released, he’ll have to go to a children’s home.” Nyla huffed in frustration. “Damn. I’ve been to those places before...they’re horrible.” Dr. Burnette nodded in agreement. “They are. Now, I can keep him here for one night, maybe two, for treatment. But after that, if they can’t find a home for him, he’ll have to go to a children’s home.” Nyla looked back at a giggling Jay, and her heart broke all over again. She couldn’t bear the thought of Jay going to a children’s home, or even worse, back to his mother. Dr. Burnette sighed. “I have to bring the representative in now.” Nyla simply nodded, as Dr. Burnette left the room. 

An hour later, Jase, Nyla and Dr. Burnette were standing outside of Jay’s hospital room with Gabby Santos, from Child Protective Services. Jay was laughing again, this time with Tim and Lucy who had stopped by. Gabby sighed as Nyla glared at her. “That’s the best you can do for him? A freaking orphanage?” Jase rubbed his hand up and down Nyla’s back, trying to calm her down as Gabby sighed. “No one wants him, Detective Harper. He has no family that wants him...even his own mother. She’s already got a lawyer, and wants to terminate her parental rights. She can’t handle his issues...or that’s what she claims. And we don’t have any foster families available right now. We might in a month or so...” Nyla rolled her eyes. “That’s such crap. What issues? Besides his speech issue what other issues does he have?” Dr. Burnette cleared her throat. “He does have some issues Detective Harper...but they’re issues he can overcome with the proper support system.” Nyla frowned at Dr. Burnette. “What issues are they?” Dr. Burnette’s pager went off then and she silenced it as she looked at Nyla. “Well, there’s his speech issue, which he should outgrow. He’ll need therapy for his trauma. He’s also severely malnourished, which in turn has stunted his growth. Again, that can be overcome.” Nyla shrugged her shoulders. “So that’s it? Those aren’t that bad.” Gabby sighed as she looked at Nyla and Jase. “They aren’t bad...but it’s enough. He’ll have a hard time being adopted.” Gabby glanced around at the troubled faces. “I need to make a call, I’ll be right back.” 

Dr. Burnette looked at Nyla and Jase. “Detective Harper...may I be frank?” Nyla nodded as Jase continued to rub her back. “You seem to have taken a very personal interest in Jay. You haven’t left his side for a second, and you’ve even recruited your family and colleagues to come see him. Have you ever been a foster mother? Would you consider being one for Jay?” Nyla shook her head and sighed. “I’ve never been a foster parent, I wouldn’t even know where to start. And my work schedule is crazy, and I already have a daughter... I barely have enough time for her.” Dr. Burnette nodded in understanding. “Well, I thought I’d ask. I have to finish my rounds, but I’ll be back to check on you guys in a little while.” 

Jase crossed his arms and looked at Nyla with a raised eyebrow, as Dr. Burnette walked away. Nyla frowned at him. “What?” Jase continued to look at her. “You told me you wanted to have a baby with me, Nyla. You told me you wanted to add to our family. Yet you just told Dr. Burnette all the reasons you can’t add to our family.” Nyla glanced away as Jase walked up to her and kissed her forehead. “Baby, I love you, regardless. But you need to figure out what you want.” Nyla looked at him with wide eyes. “Jase...what does that mean?” Jase cupped her cheek in his palm. “It means if you don’t want any more kids, that’s fine. But you need to be honest with me, and with yourself about it.” Jase kissed her forehead before he walked into Jay’s hospital room leaving Nyla standing there. She’d never considered adoption, and wanted to have Jase’s baby. But as she heard Jay’s laughter mixing with Jase’s, her heart broke into a million pieces, and she cringed at the thought of having to send Jay to a children’s home. Nyla leaned against the wall and sank to the floor as she buried her head in her hands and sobbed. She had no idea what to do... and now she doubted if she did in fact want any more kids. Nyla sat in the hallway, on the floor, and wondered what the hell to do... and wondered what she really wanted. She’d tried the marriage and family thing once... and it had imploded. She and her now ex husband, Donavan, had been so happy...until Lila was born. Not long after she’d realized how different she and Donavan parented and how much their parenting styles had clashed. It was also at that time her career had taken off in a totally different direction. What if trying to have a family with Jase cost her everything again, the way it had with Donavan? Losing Donavan, and then Lila, for a time, had broken her. But she knew if she lost Jase it would kill her...absolutely, totally, completely kill her. Nyla wept as she struggled to figure out what she really wanted, and what to do to help Jay.


	6. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyla thinks not adopting Jay is the best decision for her and Jase...but it’s a decision made out of fear of what happened in the past. The last person Nyla expects helps her gain a new perspective.

Two days later Jay was released from the hospital. He’d screamed and cried and wailed as the social work had pried him off of Nyla and taken custody of him. Nyla had wept in Jase’s arms as she tried to block out Jay’s pitiful wails. She’d cried all the way home, and had gone to bed early that night. The next day was somewhat better, although she was by herself that evening. Lila was at a sleepover, and Jase had gone to Montana for a couple of days for his sapphire mining company, and, Nyla suspected, to get away from her. Nyla sighed as she glumly sipped her wine and mindlessly channel surfed. She was already losing Jase...she could feel it. Jase had claimed he would support whatever decision she made about Jay...but Nyla suspected he’d really wanted to adopt Jay. Nyla definitely wanted to...but she almost felt that adopting Jay was a betrayal to Lila, since she hadn’t been there much when Lila was little. Nevertheless, Nyla and Jase had told Lila about Jay, and Lila had become very excited about the prospect of him being adopted into the family; she’d been sorely disappointed when Nyla had told her about their decision not to adopt him. Nyla sipped her wine as her mind wandered for the millionth time to Jay. She hoped and prayed he was ok.

Nyla frowned as the doorbell rang...she wasn’t expecting anyone. She padded to the front door and looked through the peephole... and was shocked to see her ex husband, Donavan, standing on the other side of the door. Nyla quickly unlocked and opened the door. “Donavan? What are you doing here? Is Lila ok?” Donavan nodded and softly smiled at Nyla. “She’s fine...and having a ball at the sleepover. Umm...sorry to just drop by like this, hope I’m not interrupting. Can we talk?” Nyla nodded and moved aside, frowning slightly, as she let Donavan inside. She shut and locked the door. “Jase isn’t here...do you want something to drink? Some wine or something?” Donavan nodded his head as he followed Nyla into the kitchen. “Sure...sounds good.” Nyla grabbed her wineglass on the way into the kitchen. She refilled her wineglass and then poured Donavan a glass of Chardonnay. They took the glasses to the kitchen table and sat down. Nyla sipped her wine as she looked at Donavan. “So...what’s up?” Donavan sighed as he sipped his wine. “We need to talk, Nyla.” Nyla frowned at him. “About what?” Donavan kept his voice soft. “About Jay.” 

Nyla looked at Donavan in surprise as he explained. “Lila told me about him. Nyla...I feel like part of this is my fault.” Nyla sipped her wine as she looked at Donavan in confusion. “What are you talking about?” Donavan reached for her hand and squeezed it, surprising her. “I owe you an apology Nyla. When we broke up...damn.” Donavan shook his head with regret and sipped his wine. “I thought I was protecting Lila from the crap your job can sometimes bring home when I fought for sole custody. But Nyla... I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you doubt yourself as a wife or especially as a mother. From what Lila has told me, this poor kid needs a family. You and Jase can give him that... and I can see it in your eyes that you want to. So why aren’t you? You’re a great mother Nyla... and I should never have made you doubt that. I’m sorry.” 

Nyla fought back tears as she squeezed Donavan’s hand before letting it go and taking a sip of her wine. “Thank you for that Donavan...really. But it’s not just that.” Nyla shook her head dejectedly as Donavan looked at her. “What else is it? Is it Jase? Does he not want to adopt Jay?” Nyla sadly smiled at Donavan. “He wants to adopt him very much.” Donavan sipped his wine. “Then what’s the problem?” Nyla shook her head. “Donavan, you and I were so happy...until we became parents. That’s when the problems started. It broke me when I lost you, and then Lila. If I lose Jase....I can’t go through that again. If I lost him it would destroy me....Jase is everything to me.” Donavan sighed as he sipped his wine. “Nyla...c’mon. Our problems started not long after the honeymoon, well before we had Lila, and you know it. We never should have gotten married. I’m grateful we did, because there were some really good times in there, and we had a great kid. But you and Jase...you’re perfect together; you fit together like lock and key, in a way you and I never did. What you have with Jase is what I wish I’d had with you, and what I hope I find someday.” Nyla smiled at Donavan as she sipped her wine. “What are you saying, D?” Donavan smiled at the nickname Nyla used to call him when they were married. “I’m saying stop being scared of what might go wrong, and start getting excited about what can go right. I’m saying you and Jase go get that little boy...he’s already in your heart, make it official. Just because we couldn’t make marriage and family work doesn’t mean the same thing will happen with you and Jase. You guys have already made it work. He’s great with Lila...I’ve no doubt he’ll be great with Jay.” Donavan finished his wine and softly smiled at Nyla. “Go get your son, Nyla...bring him home.” 

Later that night, Nyla tossed and turned in bed. Donavan had given her a big hug before he’d left, and Nyla was still stunned at the corner they’d turned. Just a couple of years ago, they’d been each other’s nemesis, bitterly fighting over Lila. Now all of that was behind them, and they’d learned to successfully and happily co-parent. Donavan had even suggested before he left that they start spending holidays together...everyone, including Jase. Donavan’s words kept echoing in Nyla’s mind...”Go get your son, Nyla...bring him home.” Nyla’s thoughts drifted to Tim and Lucy. Despite the job, and everything they’d been through, they were deliriously happy. They made it work when no one thought they could or would. If Tim and Lucy could make it work, why couldn’t she and Jase make it work? This wasn’t how Nyla had foreseen creating a family with Jase. But then she thought of Tim and Lucy again... and couldn’t help but laugh. Their family started with a teenage runaway and triplets on the way; Nyla highly doubted either Tim or Lucy saw their family starting that way. But they were rolling with it and seemed happier than ever with the way things had turned out. Nyla shot up into a sitting position in bed. Before she could change her mind, she quickly texted Jase.


	7. Change Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jase cuts his trip to Montana short and rushes back to Nyla after he gets her frantic text. Nyla makes a decision that will change her life. Wesley helps Jase and Nyla out their plan into action.

Jase rushed through the front door the next morning at around 9am. He’d gotten Nyla’s text begging him to come home, but he’d gotten it too late to get home last night. He’d caught the first flight out of Missoula at 5am. He dropped his bags just inside the front door. He glanced around but didn’t see anyone...he didn’t hear anything either. “Nyla! Nyla! Baby, are you here?” Jase rushed upstairs in a full blown panic. Nyla hadn’t responded to his calls or texts once he’d gotten her message begging him to come home. He’d almost sent Tim over to check things out. Jase ran into their bedroom... and froze. There was his Nyla, still sound asleep, bundled underneath the covers. He’d forgotten she was off today; no wonder she was still in bed. He hung his head as relief washed over him. He padded to the bed and sat down on it, reaching down to gently brush Nyla’s hair out of her face. Nyla stirred and sleepily opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw her worried husband frowning at her. “You came...you’re really here.” Jase gaped at her. “What? Of course I came home babydoll. I get this message from you telling me to come home ASAP, and nothing else. You didn’t respond to any of my calls or texts...I thought something had happened to you.” 

Nyla frowned at Jase as she sat up. “What? I didn’t get any...” Nyla rolled her eyes as she reached for her phone, which was now dead. “Damnit, I thought I plugged it into the charger. The battery was almost gone when I texted you. I’m sorry babe...” Nyla plugged her phone into the charger as Jase jerked her forward into his arms. He buried his face in her neck. “Damn you woman...you scared me to death.” To Jase’s shock, Nyla started sobbing. Jase eased back and framed her face, frowning at her in concern. “Hey...what’s all this?” Nyla looked at Jase pleadingly. “Please don’t leave me Jase...I made a mistake, and I’m so sorry. I can’t lose you.” Jase shook his head, totally lost. “Nyla...what the hell are you talking about? I’m totally confused right now.” Nyla hiccuped as Jase softly smiled at her. “I know you wanted to adopt Jay, and I do too. I’m just scared...” Jase kissed her forehead. “What are you scared of?” Nyla furiously wiped away her tears, impatient with herself. “I couldn’t make it work with Donavan. I’m scared if we change things I won’t make it work with you either.” Jase rolled his eyes. “Baby...the big difference here is we’re already making it work. We’re already balancing work, marriage, and parenthood.” Nyla still looked unsure. “But Lila’s not here full time...” Jase shrugged his shoulders. “So? We’ll figure it out. Has Donavan been giving you grief about this?” Nyla shook her head and chuckled. “No...just the opposite actually. He came to see me last night and basically apologized for some things, told me you and I are great together, and to go get Jay and bring him home.” 

A slow smile spread across Jase’s face. “I always liked that guy. And he’s right, on all counts...especially the part about you and I being great together.” Jase leaned forward and captured Nyla’s lips with his... and suddenly they had to have each other. They hummed in pleasure as Nyla quickly stripped out of her nightgown and Jase all but tore his clothes off. Jase kissed her deeply as he lay down on top of her. He kissed his way down her body as Nyla’s legs fell open. Nyla closed her eyes and moaned as Jase softly kissed her inner thighs. “Jase...please.” Nyla gasped as she finally felt Jase’s tongue swirling around her. She grabbed Jase’s head and started grinding herself against his hungry mouth. Jase moaned and shoved his tongue deep inside her. Their moans mixed together as Jase made love to her with his mouth. Jase felt Nyla tense up before she flooded his mouth. Jase pulled his tongue out and furiously licked her, getting every drop. Nyla gasped as she came again, making Jase smile smugly. He kissed his way back up her body, before Nyla grabbed his face and deeply kissed him. Jase groaned as he entered her and they set a frantic rhythm before taking each other up and over again.

Two hours later, Nyla woke up in Jase’s arms. She had her head on his chest and he lazily rubbed her back up and down. Jase kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Detective.” Nyla snickered as she looked up at him. “I love you too...Chief.” Nyla suddenly turned serious. “Jase...I really do want a family with you. I want to give Lila siblings.” Jase looked down at her. “I know you do, baby. I want that too.” Nyla softly smiled at him. “What do you think of making her first sibling a three year old little boy with amazing blue eyes?” Jase grinned down at her. “I think it’s perfect. Let’s go get our boy, babydoll.” Nyla squealed with delight as she rolled on top of Jase and kissed him deeply. They made love twice more before they put their plan into action.

Wesley was grinning hugely as he disconnected the call from Nyla. He was in the kitchen with Angela while she fed a very squirmy Timothy. Angela glanced over and saw Wesley shaking his head, grinning. “Babe? What’s up?” Wesley brought two cups of coffee over to the kitchen table, and sat down. “Remember that call you told me about...the one with Nyla and the missing kid?” Angela gravely nodded. “Yeah...that was a rough one. I feel so bad for that poor little boy...his life is really going to suck.” Angela glanced at Timothy who was now more interested in his bib than food. Wesley grinned into his coffee. “Well babe, you might be wrong about that...” Wesley then proceeded to tell Angela about the phone call from Nyla. Angela’s eyes went wide with excitement as she gasped. “Oh wow.” Wesley grinned back at his wife. “Yeah...I know.”


	8. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyla gets a second chance at motherhood. Jay gets a second chance at a good life. And everyone begins to converge on Tim and Lucy’s house for a big surprise.

Two days later, Nyla and Jase were waiting in the office of the director of the L.A. County Children’s Home. The director, an older woman named Roxanne Bartlett, looked over all the paperwork that Nyla and Jase had come armed with. Roxanne looked up at the couple and smiled. “Well...you certainly came prepared.” Nyla grinned at Jase...they certainly had. Nyla had called Wesley Evers, the lawyer husband of her colleague and friend, Officer Angela Lopez. She’d told Wesley of her and Jase’s desire to adopt Jay. Wesley had put her in touch with some of his friends who specialized in adoption law knowing exactly who could get everything fast tracked. Roxanne nodded in satisfaction. “Everything seems to be in order. If you two will follow me, I’ll take you to Jay.” Nyla looked at Jase excitedly as he grinned back at her. They could both hardly wait to see him.

Nyla’s heart broke all over again when they were led to a large recreation area for younger children. Most of the children were playing together. But Jay was off by himself in a corner, sitting on the floor, sadly looking at his most prized possession...a little red toy car that Jase had bought him. Nyla worriedly looked at Roxanne. “What’s wrong with him? What happened?” Roxanne looked at Jay. “He’s traumatized... and scared, and so very sad. He eats and sleeps, but that’s it. He won’t talk to anyone and he won’t play or interact with any of the other children.” Nyla squared her shoulders as she reached for Jase’s hand. “Well, that stops right now. Can we go get him?” Roxanne smiled and nodded. “Of course.” Nyla started forward, but was stopped by Jase. Nyla turned and looked questioningly at Jase, who grinned hugely at her. “You’re his guardian angel, baby. I think you two need a mini reunion first. You go...I’ll be right here.” Nyla smiled at Jase as she looked back at Jay. She slowly walked towards him. 

Nyla stopped in front of him and crouched down. She couldn’t stop her happy tears as she spoke to him. “Hey there, Blue Eyes. Remember me?” Jay slowly raised his head and looked up...his eyes wide with fright, at first. Then he squealed loudly and launched himself into Nyla’s arms, practically knocking her over. “Nywa! Nywa!” Jay locked his little arms around Nyla’s neck as Nyla fought back tears and hugged him tightly to her. “Hi Jay...hi sweetheart. I’m here...I’m right here. Jase is here too. We’re both here sweetheart...it’s ok.” Nyla eased back and looked at Jay. “I’m so sorry I left you sweetheart... but I’ll never do that again.” Nyla smiled into those gorgeous baby blues that had tugged at her heart the first time she saw them. “Jay...do you want to come home with me and Jase and live with us? Because we love you so much and really, really want to take you home with us. We want you to be part of our family.” Jay burrowed into Nyla who took that as a yes. Nyla fought back tears and laughed as Jay hugged her tightly. She rubbed his back up and down as he raised his head and grinned at her. “Jay...look who came with me...look over there.” Nyla pointed to where Jase was standing, grinning at them. Nyla put Jay down as he gasped in surprise and took off running towards Jase. Jase laughed and crouched and spread his arms wide as he caught a giggling Jay in a big hug. “Hey there, little dude. You’re coming home with us, huh? You want to do that?” Jay vigorously nodded and grinned hugely as Jase laughed. Nyla came to join them and glanced at Roxanne, who wiped a tear from her eye. Nyla frowned at her. “Ms. Bartlett? Are you alright?” Roxanne smiled and nodded. “Oh...I’m fine. I’m just happy right now. So many of these kids don’t get happy endings. It always does my heart and soul good to see it when they do get their happy ending.” Nyla hugged her as Jase shook her hand. And then Nyla and Jase walked out of the recreation room with their son. 

That evening, Officer Grayson Wells knocked on Tim and Lucy’s front door. Lucy opened it, surprised to see him. She squealed and launched herself at him. Grayson laughed as he hugged her tightly. “How you doing, partner?” Lucy laughed and shrugged her shoulders. “Getting bigger every day...but I love it and so does Tim. C’mon in.” Grayson walked into the house and saw Tim and Cheyenne playing with Cheyenne’s new puppy, Chewy. Chewy, sensing a new person in the house, whirled and bounded over to Grayson. Tim and Cheyenne both grinned as Grayson sat on the couch. Cheyenne hobbled over to him, tripped over Chewy, and fell into Grayson’s lap. “Ugh! Sorry Gray...I’m so fucking tired of being like this!” Cheyenne wailed in frustration as Grayson hugged her tightly. “Hang in there, Pickle. You’ll be over all of this soon.” Cheyenne squeezed him before she eased away. Tim looked at Grayson. “So what’s up, Gray? No hot date tonight?” Grayson made an effort not to glance at Cheyenne. “Ummm...you guys don’t know?” Tim and Lucy glanced at each other, confused. Grayson frowned at them. “I got a text from Harper telling me to meet her and Jase here.” Tim looked at Lucy and frowned. “Did we make plans tonight and totally forget them or something? Didn’t you tell me right before Gray got here that Nolan was on his way over?” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Everyone seems to be on their way over. Because right before Nolan texted me, Jackson called and said that he and Sterling were coming over too. And Angela and Wes should be here any minute.” Tim shook his head. “Sgt. Grey told me before I left work that he’d see me tonight...here. What the hell is going on?” Lucy shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea, but I bet Jase is behind it, whatever it is.” Tim chuckled as he strolled towards Lucy. “Well if the whole gang is on their way over, we better whip up some drinks.” Cheyenne piped up from the couch. “And some snacks too...I’m starving.” Grayson rolled his eyes. “Now there’s news. You’re always starving, Pickle.” Grayson and Cheyenne began picking at each other as Tim rolled his eyes and Lucy laughed at them. “Preview of coming attractions honey...that’s going to be the big three soon enough; Constantly arguing.” Tim smirked at Lucy. “They get it from you, Boot.”


	9. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jase and Nyla have a big surprise for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on real events (I changed a few things for The Rookie fandom.)
> 
> Read the heartwarming true story of a real cop in Arizona who adopted an adorable little girl he rescued!
> 
> https://www.goodmorningamerica.com/family/story/police-officer-adopts-girl-comforted-duty-74504353

Soon enough Tim and Lucy’s house was packed. Angela, Wesley, their baby boy Timothy, Sgt. Grey, John, Jackson and his boyfriend Sterling, Grayson and Brenna were all there. So we’re Tim’s parents, and sister, and her kids. Only Wesley and Angela knew what was up... and they’d been sworn to secrecy. Sgt. Grey glanced around as he sipped his beer. “What’s the occasion?” Tim shrugged his shoulders as he frowned slightly. “Got me. Apparently Jase and Nyla have a surprise for us...but for some odd reason, they told everyone to meet here, instead of their house.” John laughed at Tim. “That’s because you have the biggest house out of all of us...with the exception of Jackson and Sterling’s castle.” Tim smirked at him as Cheyenne shoved a tortilla chip loaded with guacamole into her mouth. “Well, they better get here soon...I’m...” The crowd of people finished her statement for her. “Starving.” Cheyenne glanced around and rolled her eyes as Grayson snickered at her. 

Finally the doorbell rang. Tim went to answer it. He opened the door... and broke out into a huge grin. There was Jase, Nyla, and Lila...and little Jay, who was being carried by a grinning Nyla. Tim immediately recognized him. Tim quickly shut the door and stepped outside. He looked at Jase in amazement as Jase nodded and smiled. “Yeah, he’s ours. Adopted officially as of today.” Tim pulled Jase into a hard hug. “This is probably the best surprise you’ve ever sprung on me. Congrats, bro.” Tim then pulled Nyla into a gentle hug, careful not to frighten Jay. “I’m really happy for you guys, Nyla. This is so great.” Tim grinned at Jay. “Hey there bud...welcome home.” Nyla gave Tim a quick hug. “Thanks, Tim.” Tim eased back and ruffled Lila’s hair. “You’re going to make a great big sister Lila.” Lila beamed at Tim as he grinned. “Let’s go inside and tell the others.” 

Jay clung to Nyla...being around so many people at first was scary. But as he looked around, he saw everyone was laughing and smiling and happy. No one was yelling or being mean or ugly or scary. And he saw none of what his mommy had called “mommy’s medicine” around. Little by little, Jay began to relax. Jase cleared his throat as he got everyone’s attention. “Thanks everyone for coming on such short notice. Nyla and I have an announcement. We’d like to introduce you to our son, Jay Blue Billings. We officially adopted him today. And to answer your question, yes, Jay is the little boy that Nyla and her colleagues rescued from a drug house several days ago.” There were gasps, happy tears, and big smiles all around the room. Lucy was the first one who rushed to Nyla and hugged her tightly. Then Lucy grinned at Jay. “Welcome to our family Jay. I’m your aunt Lucy.” Jay shyly smiled at Lucy as he pointed to her growing tummy. Lucy and Nyla chuckled as Lucy explained. “My tummy’s pretty big huh? That’s because I have three babies in there. And you’ll get to meet them in a few months when they’re born.” Lucy then hugged Jase, who hugged her hard enough to lift her off the ground. “I’m so happy for you and Nyla. This is awesome.” Jase kissed her cheek as he set her down on her feet. Lucy hugged a beaming Lila who was already a proud big sister. 

Slowly and calmly so as not to scare him, one by one, everyone came up to Nyla to congratulate her, Jase, and Lila on their new addition to their family, and introduce themselves to Jay...everyone except Grayson. As Nyla glanced around, she saw he was nowhere to be found. Carrying Jay on her hip, Nyla went in search of him. She finally found him on the patio in Tim and Lucy’s backyard, wiping away tears. Nyla frowned as she approached him. “Wells? Are you ok?” Grayson took a deep breath as he quickly dried up his tears. “I’m fine.” Nyla raised an eyebrow at him as Grayson glanced over at her. And it didn’t take him long to pour his heart out. “I grew up without a father, Harper. It was hard. And ever since that day that you found Jay, I couldn’t get him out of my mind. What he’s been through already... I thought his life wasn’t going to get any better, regardless of what we tried to do for him.” Grayson sadly shook his head as Nyla reached for Grayson’s hand and squeezed it. “I know... it’s hard.” Grayson smiled at her as he took a deep breath and exhaled. “You told me that day to prepare for the worst... and I did. So, I can’t begin to tell you what it does for me to know that instead of the worst possible ending, Jay’s getting the best possible ending.” Nyla smiled at Grayson as she lifted Jay up higher on her hip. “That’s one of the reasons for tonight. I wanted you especially to see that it doesn’t always end badly.” Grayson nodded as he smiled at her... and they both laughed when Jay suddenly reached for Grayson with both arms. Grayson hesitantly took him as Nyla crossed her arms and grinned. “I think you have a new friend there, Wells.” Grayson looked at her and laughed before he looked back at Jay...who was grinning at him. Grayson smiled at the little boy he held in his arms. “Welcome to our team, little man.”

THE END


End file.
